Sweet Drabbles
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: LJ 30Sweets. [HaruMaru] Sweet moments, sweet pastries, sweet themes. Drabbles. Shot 3: I just want a kiss in the rain, dammit! Shot 4: Marui has nightmares. Niou isn't helping him much.
1. Photograph

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Used Sandileina's naming system for Haru.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I love HaruMaru. This is for LJ 30Sweets comm. They'll be drabbles

**Warning/s: **Fluff and drabbley.

**Photograph  
**_(Prompt: Say Cheese!!)  
_You're not very photogenic, Haru.

* * *

"It looks horrible."

Marui looked at the Polaroid photo more closely. "Yeah, you're not very photogenic, are you, Haru?"

Niou glared at him. "That's what I told you, but you practically dragged me in there."

"But we've never had a picture together before!" explained Marui. "I wanted to keep one. You know, for memories. You want the other copy?"

Niou leaned in close to the redhead. "Now, why would I want a photograph when I have the real thing right here?"

Marui wrapped his arms around Niou's neck, ignoring the stares they were getting in the arcade. "I like it when you're sweet like this, Haru."

Niou captured Marui's lips. "Don't get used to it."


	2. Ritual

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis. Borrowed Sandileina's Haru and Maru.

**Ritual**  
_3. Are you done yet?  
_Marui is taking a bit long with his brushing ritual.

* * *

Niou rolled over lazily, inclining his head towards the bathroom door. "Maru, are you done yet?" 

"Holdsh shon!" came the muffled reply.

"How long does it take for you to brush your teeth?" asked Niou exasperatedly from his spot on the bed.

Marui gargled before answering in a 'you-should-know-this-idiot' tone, "Three minutes, of course! Then I have to floss and use mouthwash!"

Niou groaned. "Mouthwash? You're kidding me!"

"Nuh-uh," yelled back Marui as he started his flossing. "Do you_ want _me to get cavities?"

"No, but we're supposed to be making out right now!" said Niou loudly.

Marui burst out from the bathroom. "Shut up, Haru! What if the neighbours hear?"

"Well, hurry up, then," smirked Niou.

"Respect the tensai's brushing ritual, will you?" muttered Marui as he stalked back to the bathroom.

Marui deliberately took his time finishing his 'ritual', and so it wasn't until five minutes later that he finished. He peeked his head out the bathroom door and was surprised to see Niou sprawled on his bed, chest rising up and down evenly.

Niou was asleep.

He happily joined his boyfriend, making himself comfortable by laying his head on Niou's chest. Niou unconsciously wrapped an arm around Marui, pulling him closer.

"So much for make out time," shrugged Marui, snuggling in closer.

Well, there was always tomorrow, anyway.


	3. Trends

**Disclaimer: **Refer to previous chapter, please.

Two updates today coz I forgot to post this one. xP

**Trends**  
_10. Popcorn; Movies_  
I just want a kiss in the rain, dammit!

* * *

"I still can't believe you like this stuff," commented Niou, gesturing to the big screen in front.

Marui was steadily munching on his popcorn, eyes transfixed at the romantic scene playing. "Shhh, Haru, you're ruining the mood."

Niou sighed, grabbing a handful of the popcorn. "That is so cliché," he said as the couple on-screen kissed in the rain.

"Romantic," whispered Marui, eyes glazing over.

Niou glanced at the other, grinning. "You want me to kiss you in the rain?" When the redhead nodded, Niou snorted. "Tough luck, Maru, we'll get colds that way."

"You're so unromantic." Marui rolled his eyes, disappointed.

"Hey, I cooked dinner two days ago; a _candlelight_ dinner," said Niou, very proud of his accomplishment.

"Whatever, Haru," pouted Marui, standing up and exiting the theatre as the ending credits rolled.

Niou got up to chase him, shaking his head. Why did he have to love someone who liked clichés?

Marui stood defiantly outside where it was conveniently raining as Niou stopped in front of him.

"Get inside, you idiot, you'll catch a cold!" said Niou, grabbing the other's arm and proceeding to drag the other to shelter.

"I want a kiss in the rain first!" demanded Marui, determined. God, Haru was too strict sometimes; it was just a simple kiss, dammit!

Niou groaned, knowing that Marui wouldn't budge until he kissed him. _'Ah well, might as well enjoy it.'_ He pulled the redhead towards him and captured his mouth, plunging his tongue inside in an instant. Marui smiled slightly, not taking mind of the gawkers that watched them.

"I want a kiss like that, too, Yuki!"

"No way! We're in pub—ah!"

Niou pulled away, satisfied with Marui's panting state. He looked around and saw more couples kissing in the rain. "Why, I do believe we've started a trend."

"A clichéd one?" teased Marui, arms still around Niou's neck.

"Yeah," muttered Niou, before leaning in to continue the trend again.


	4. Bedtime

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis. Borrowed Sandileina's Haru and Maru.

* * *

**Bedtime**  
_7. Dreams  
_Marui has nightmares. Niou isn't helping him much.

* * *

"Oi," said Niou, leaning over the sleeping figure on his couch. "Oi, Maru." He frowned. A poke to the ribs was usually all it took to wake up Marui, but the redhead was still shifting from side to side, breath coming out in uneven pants.

'He's having a nightmare,' realized Niou, dodging to the side quickly as Marui swiped out an arm in his general direction.

"Can't be helped," muttered Niou. He tapped Marui's forehead lightly before heading off to the kitchen. When he returned, Marui was having an even more fitful sleep, scratching at the empty space in front of him.

Heaving out a sigh as he thought of the amount of whines and complains he would surely get after this, Niou poured the glass of water down Marui's face in one go.

Needless to say, Marui shot up so quickly, with Niou barely managing to dodge his swinging arms again. Clutching his chest tightly, Marui looked up at the smirking face of his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, bastard?" he wheezed out, shrugging off the helpful hand patting his back. "Stupid nightmare."

"Not even a 'thank you'?" replied Niou, plopping himself down next to Marui. "I did save you from the extremely evil entity that threatened the tranquility of your subconscious imagination."

Marui shook his head furiously, causing droplets of water to hit the frowning Niou. "_You_ caused the extremely evil entity, et cetera, et cetera." Lying back down the now wet couch, he kicked at Niou's right arm lightly. "Why'd you come home so late?"

"Eh, not my fault you decided to wait for me." Niou glanced over to the shivering Marui. "You alright?"

"I'm just fine and dandy," grumbled Marui, shifting as he felt the water seep into his shirt. "Except for the fact that I'm soaking, if you haven't noticed."

Niou threw a smirk over his shoulder as he stood up to grab some towels from the bathroom. "Find yourself some clothes, idiot. I'll get the towels."

"Well, that's more like it," muttered Marui, heading to the other's bedroom. He snorted at the cleanliness of the room before rummaging Niou's drawer for a new shirt.

"Don't mess my clothes up!" reminded Niou as he exited the bathroom.

"Oops!" yelled Marui, already halfway through throwing the clothing over his shoulder purposefully. "That's what you get for soaking me with water, Haru!" Laughing maniacally, he pulled on the plain gray shirt he always wore when he stayed over.

"You prat," grumbled Niou, eyeing the pile of dishevelled shirts on his bed and on the floor. "No midnight snacks for you, Maru." He gathered all the shirts up as Marui whined pathetically on the floor.

"I'll help you fold 'em up again!" offered Marui, a bit miffed that Niou hadn't lost his cool. "Or I'll sleep in the couch, yeah? I _need _my midnight pocky..."

Niou, dropped his clothes down a spot on the floor. "You're sleeping with me, idiot."

Marui beamed happily, snuggling onto Niou's bed. "I knew you couldn't leave your precious on the couch."

Niou rolled his eyes exasperatedly, but the corners of his mouth twitched up. "I just don't want you raiding all the contents of my fridge. God knows how much of a pig you become when you wake up in the middle of the night."

"Am not," argued Marui, tugging on Niou's sleeve to cuddle up with him. "Besides, you totally spoil me with sweets anyway."

"Eh, guess I do," admitted Niou grudgingly, pulling the blanket over both of them. He kissed Marui's forehead affectionately. "Sweet dreams. Try not to attack me in my vulnerable state of sleep, will you?"

"Che, you're the one haunting my dreams," retorted Marui, turning red.

"Well, nice to know I'm always on your mind."

"Not nice when I'm seeing you lying in your own blood. In my mind."

"...There's no way I'd die just like that, Maru. In your mind."

"...So there's no way you'd jump in front of a bullet to save me? In my mind?"

"Depends on my mood, I guess."

"You're a sucky boyfriend, Haru."

"I'm your sucky boyfriend, Maru."

"...Do I still get my midnight pocky?"

"S'long as you help me fold my clothes back tomorrow."

"Heh, you're spoiling me again."

"Hmm..."

"...Are you getting sleepy?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Heh, love you, Haru."


End file.
